


Conversation between Two Dudes

by cxmetecti



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: BOMsetthanksgiving, haha - Freeform, i think though, pranks gone wrong, something happens to arnold, stuff goes wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxmetecti/pseuds/cxmetecti
Summary: Elder Price and Elder Cunningham decide to have a conversation





	Conversation between Two Dudes

"As I was saying, brother."

It was the day before Thanksgiving and Elder Price and Elder Cunningham were talking about life and weird things that have happened.

"Arnold, let me talk first."

"But Kevin!"

"No buts."

Arnold gave out a small little giggle, "You said butts..!"

"SHUSH ARNOLD! I DID NOT!"

"YES, YOU DID!"

"NO, I DID NOT!"

"Let's just. Stop."

Kevin continued to keep talking about what has happened to him and blah blah blah, Arnold just tuned him out for now. All of a sudden McKinley came in the room. "Will you two stop fighting?"

"We're not fighting!"

"BUT BUT BUT! KEVIN SAID BUTTS!"

McKinley let out a small laugh, "You two are hilarious! Oh, Arnold! I need you for something, come to the kitchen!"

"Oh alright!" Arnold got up and turned around to stick a tongue out at Kevin before he walked with McKinley to the kitchen.

"So Arnold...BOO!" McKinley threw some sort of liquid at Arnold, "What the!? What'd you throw at me!?"

"Huh...it should've worked now..."

"What do you mean worke-" Arnold was feeling pretty drowsy now... "I need fresh air.." Arnold stumbled outside, he still felt sick, he collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"Whoops.." McKinley grabbed Arnold and brought him back inside, and laid him down on the couch.

 

Arnold finally woke up, noticing he was covered in blankets, he tried to push them off to find they were too heavy, "HEY! CAN SOMEONE GET THESE BLANKETS OFF OF ME!?" Kevin rushed over and moved the blankets, now noticing that Arnold was tiny! The size of a toddler!

Kevin screamed, "ARNOLD!? WHAT HAPPENED!?"

Arnold squeaked as he lifted into Kevin's arms.

 

 

 

i'ma stop for now lmao

 

this has gotten boring HAHAHAHHAHAH

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

uh enjoy


End file.
